Cursed & Happy
by captainstrange
Summary: A series of One Shots through Charlotte's adventures in the Supernatural world, following one of her long term friends being bitten by a werewolf.
1. Howl

Charlotte Walker had known Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall since she was young, the three had instantly clicked and been inseperable since. She had helped both of the boys through Scott's father leaving and Stiles' mother passing. But right now, as she was sat in the back of Stiles' old blue jeep, she was questioning why she ever befriended them.

"Are we seriously doing this?" she questioned, looking at the lanky buzz-cut male.

"Yeah, yeah! Of course we are."

"Do we really want to see a dead body?" she pushed, her eyebrow raising. They were currently on their way to the preserve around the back of town - which was definitely off limits at this time of night.

"An actual dead body?" Scott seemed to pale at that idea, as he looked at the brunette female sitting behind them.

"Well, half of one," Stiles added, his excitement showing as he drove them to their destination. His body was visibly bouncing, and Charlotte found herself daring to ask him about his Adderall.

The vehicle came to halt in front of the main entrance to the preserve, and the trio made their way out. Stiles held the flashlight, walking ahead of his two friends as he made an attempt to find the body. Scott had his arm wrapped around Charlotte's shoulders, as the younger female was shivering since they entered the forest. She had her jacket on, but it wasn't exactly thick and the temperature was a lot lower tonight than normal.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked, as they walked, his hand tightening around Charlotte's shoulder.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town."

Scott looked at Charlotte, his eyes wide with confusion. Charlotte laughed softly with a shrug, "He has a point."

"I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice," Scott replied, a small frown set on his face as he dropped his head.

"Because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort," Charlotte snorted, and Stiles grinned back at her.

"No, because I'm playing this year," Scott said, with a small amount of confidence in his voice. "In fact, I'm making first line."

Stiles and Charlotte stared at him for a moment, before breaking down into fits of laughter. Charlotte shook her head, pushing her hair back behind her ear, her eyebrows raising.

"Yeah, and I'll be head cheerleader for a change."

"Hey, that's the spirit," Stiles grinned, his arm reaching back to link with Charlotte's. "Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

The trio continued to walk for a while, before Scott piped up with a question about their late night quest.

"Just out of curiousity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

Charlotte and Stiles paused their walking, as they shared a look. Charlotte folded her arms as she looked at him, her eyebrow arching as she did.

"You do know, right?"

"Well, uh... I didn't even think about that," Stiles admitted, as he ran his fingers through his hair and let out a low whistle.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

Charlotte's eyes widened as she stared at the boys, it was not on her bucket list to die this young. Bungee-jumping and skydiving, yes. To die at 15, no.

"Also something I didn't think about," Stiles paused, before shrugging it off and beginning his trek.

"It's comforting to know you planned this with, you know, you're usual attention to detail," Charlotte rolled her eyes as she walked off ahead of them, her eyes looking around at the ground.

The trio walked a little further, and Scott made a small comment about how he should be holding the flashlight due to his asthma, and Charlotte was walking off away from them. In the distance, she heard dogs barking and a cop yelling, and she paused her movements to listen closer. Then the sheriff piped up, and she knew Scott and Stiles had been caught.

There goes my ride, she thought to herself as she tried to quietly make her way through the preserve. She switched on her phones flashlight, and the brunette watched where she placed each foot, being careful about holes and unexpected dangers.

There was sound of footsteps hitting the ground not far from where she was walking, and when Charlotte turned to look, she saw a herd of deer running through the forest. A small sigh of relief left her lips, as she continued her journey to the road. Then she heard the scream. It sounded familiar, but still so foreign at the same time. Her fingers fumbled with her phone, but as she heard the sound of running right behind her, she just dropped the device and ran. She sprinted.

Then she tripped over a tree root, and there was a sudden feeling off her side being ripped open. An inaudible gasp left her lips as her thin fingers grasped at the wound. It was just a cut, a long, thin cut that wouldn't end in her death. An easy patch job. But it did hurt. Charlotte writhered on the ground floor for a bit, before finally relaxing as she realised her attacker wasn't continuing his attack.

The brunette stood and she limped her way through to the road, where she had just narrowedly missed a car and then that's when she heard it.

The lone wolf howl.


	2. We'll be Okay

Charlotte looked up with a slight frown as she heard a soft knock on her door, her eyes narrowing slightly. She had heard the doorbell ring, and obviously her mother had known who was at the door for her to allow them to come upstairs. She prayed it wasn't Jackson, not after finding out that he is the Kanima.

The brunette stood from her seat, moving to the door and opened it at a hesitant pace. Suddenly, the door was pushed out of her hand and the person stormed inside her room, past her. Derek.

"What are you doing here? Has something happened?" Charlotte asked, her arms folding across her chest as she looked at him, nervous. Derek rarely sought her out, not after their shared night together when she was scared about what the Alpha had planned for her. Her fingers ran slowly over the scar that remained from her first run-in with the Alpha.

Derek pulled out a small pill bottle, placing it down on the younger teens desk before looking at Charlotte for an explanation.

"Where did you find them?" Charlotte frowned, moving over to pick up the bottle and read the label.

"What are they for?" Derek demanded, his hand snatching the bottle from her hands as he slid it back inside his leather jacket pocket.

"Did you not read the bottle-"

"I know that these aren't ibuprofen," Derek scoffed, rolling his eyes before folding his arms and looking at her.

"They help with the nightmares," Charlotte sighed reluctantly, she knew Derek wouldn't leave till he had the answer and explanation.

"Nightmares? You're still having them?" Derek's expression softened, as did his arms as he took a hesitant step towards her.

"Unfortunately."

Derek sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he stared at her. Then he held his hand out, his eyebrow raised.

"Give me the rest of them," he told her.

"What? No! I need them. I can't sleep-"

"I can help."

Charlotte stared at him for a moment, before giving in and grabbing the other bottle from her bag. She placed the bottle in his hand, and she let out a heavy sigh. Derek put the bottle in the same pocket with the other one, before slowly reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"I promise, I will help," he nodded as he looked at her.

"But what about your betas? And Jackson? And Scott-"

"Char, I'm going to help you," Derek smiled as he slowly brushed her hair behind her ear. "I don't break my promises."

"But you're the-"

"Alpha," he finished for her, his eyes shining their new Alpha red as he looked at him, nodding slowly. "And I command you to let me help you."

Charlotte let out a soft laugh, moving to bury her head in his chest and breathe in his scent. Derek's hand fell to her back, rubbing small circles into her shoulder blade. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, and they stood there, just holding each other for a while. And it was silent. Till Derek whispered something into her hair.

"We'll be okay."


	3. Critical

Following the first lacrosse and cheerleading practice of the year, Scott, Stiles and Charlotte were making their way through the preserve in search of Scott's asthma pump and Charlotte's phone. _And the body_ , Stiles added, with a grin. The other two stared at him, before rolling their eyes and walking off ahead of the eager teen.

"I don't- I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball," Scott breathed out, climbing over a tree root as he looked over at his best friends. "And that's not the only weird thing, I- I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

Charlotte stopped walking and looked at him, her eyebrows raised with curiosity.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles questioned, appearing to not be fazed by what Scott was saying.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket," Scott said, pausing as he looked over at Charlotte. "And Lotso's strawberry milkshake in her bag."

Charlotte gasped, before hitting the shaggy haired male on the arm with a slight glare.

"You have strawberry milkshake?" Stiles asked, staring at her, as he began to jump on the spot.

"Trade for the gum?" Charlotte asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I don't even have-" Stiles stopped talking as he pulled out the gum from his pocket, his eyes darting between the gum and Scott. "So, all this started with the bite?"

Scott nodded, with a slight shrug, "What if it's like an infection? I'm filling up with adrenaline, before my body goes into shock or something?"

"I'm not sure that's how it works, Scotty," Charlotte frowned, looking over at him.

"You know what, I think I have heard of this. It's a special kind of infection," Stiles nodded, looking at them both as they walked.

"Are you serious?" Scott exclaimed, at the same time as Charlotte's, "What the hell?"

"Yeah, yeah. I think it's called Lycanthropy," Stiles muttered as they walked deeper into the preserve.

Charlotte paused, her eyebrows furrowing together as she looked around. She had gotten the sudden feeling of being watched, but as she looked around, there was nothing her eye could see.

"Hey, Lotso, you could be one too! With your scratch," Stiles laughed, as she walked over to where the boys had stopped. The teen howled once more, having to hold his side from laughter.

"For a werewolf? I'd be a pretty hot one, I have to admit," she grinned, her arm slipping around Stiles' torso. The taller teen grinned as he dropped his arm to Charlotte's shoulders.

"I could have sworn this was it," Scott breathed out, dropping to a crouch as he searched through the leaves. "I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body?" Stiles suggested, with a slight shrug.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things cost like 80 bucks."

Charlotte laughed softly, moving to lean against a tree to watch the boys as they searched for the missing items. Something moved in the distance, and she stilled as her eyes widened at the person making their way over to them.

"Scott, Stiles," she hissed out, and when they looked at her, she pointed over at the person.

The boys stood, and took their usual positioning in front of Charlotte. They were protective over her, and would do anything to protect her.

"What are you doing here? This is private property," the person grunted. They were an older male, maybe early twenties. He had a harsh jaw, with some stubble. And his eyes carried a piercing stare, that made Charlotte's heart stop.

"Uh, sorry, man. We didn't know," Stiles apologized, looking back at Charlotte to quickly check on her.

"Yeah, we were just, uh... Looking for something, but. Forget it," Scott said, turning slightly but the man threw two objects towards the teens. Scott caught his - his inhaler, but Charlotte's hit her in the chest before she had time to react and then it fell to the floor. Her phone.

"Thank you," Charlotte nodded, leaning down to pick it up, but the man was now retreating.

"Well, let's get going. I've got work to get to," Scott said as he turned to walk back in the direction they came from.

"Dude! That was Derek Hale!" Stiles hit Scott's arm while tugging Charlotte into his side. "You guys remember, right? He's only a few years older than us!"

"Remember what?" Scott asked, frowning as he looked at the duo.

"The Hale House fire. Pretty much everyone was burned alive, said to have been an electrical fault. There was only three known survivors, and one is still in critical state in the hospital," Charlotte explained, shaking her head slightly.

"And how on Earth do you know all of that?" Stiles asked, staring at the smaller girl.

"Asked your dad, asked Scott's mom. If you ask, you shall receive and all that," Charlotte shrugged slightly.

"Wonder what he's doing back," Scott said, looking over at where the male had walked away.

"Come on," Stiles shoved the pair of them ahead, as they walked back through the preserve.

Charlotte felt eyes on her back and she paused, turning to look at where it felt like they were coming from. Her eyes met the piercing stare of Derek Hale, and she waved at him with a small smile before turning to follow the boys.


	4. Ice

The brunette paced around her bedroom in the early hours of the morning, running her fingers through her hair. The digital clock on her bedside table read 1:12am, and a small groan left her lips. Charlotte had not been sleeping well since her encounter in the preserve, the night the body was found. And now, Scott was a werewolf and she was being hunted by the Alpha werewolf who bit him.

Her slim fingers dropped down to the cut that the Alpha had made that night, her eyes closing as she traced the wound. It was healing, but it was going to turn into a scar. She didn't mind that much, it was just a pain in her butt at the moment to move as the wound would pull.

There was a sudden gust of wind from the window, that the teen didn't know was open till she shivered, and moved over to close it.

"Charlotte," a deep voice came from behind her as she shut the window, and hit the lock.

"Crap!" Charlotte gasped, looking over at the male with a startled expression. "You scared the living daylights out of me!" She scolded him, frowning as she moved over to her bed.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, watching her.

"It's okay, Derek. I didn't leave my window open, did I? That was you?"

Derek nodded, scratching the back of his neck as he looked down, "I was outside, keeping guard. But your heart rate wasn't slowing down, like it should. So I came in to check on you."

Derek was currently on the run from the police, following Scott and Stiles accusing him off all the murders when they were caught in the school, after being trapped in there with Charlotte, Allison, Lydia, Jackson and the Alpha. In their defense, they did think Derek was dead.

"Yeah, I can't sleep," Charlotte admitted with a nod, as she tried to cover up her exposed skin. She was dressed in her pyjamas of a tank top and cotton shorts, and felt very exposed around Derek right now. "Between the healing mark of doom and the nightmares, it's impossible to sleep."

"Is it causing you pain?" Derek questioned, gesturing to the side the wound was on.

"No, no. It just... Tugs when I move," she attempted to explain, frowning as she did.

The two fell silent, as they looked at each other. A heavy sigh left both of them, and their shoulders slumped.

"I have a question... About your eyes," Charlotte began, glancing down at the floor before returning her gaze back to his face. "Scott has golden-yellow eyes, when he turns. And the Alpha has blood-red. But yours are an icy-blue. Why is that?"

Derek sighed, nodding slightly as he had expected questions like this to arise, "Yellow or Gold, as some say, shows the innocence of a werewolf. Red, or Blood, shows the dominant side of the werewolf. The leadership. And the blue... The ice. It's said to say it shows the regret the werewolf has, for killing someone. An innocent."

Charlotte watched Derek as he explained, and her heart felt for him. She didn't dare to ask him who he had killed, it was obvious from his expression that he didn't want to say. But knowing that he regretted it, that was all she needed to know.

The brunette stood from her seat, and moved across the bedroom to embrace the older male. Her arms wrapped around the middle of his torso, as her head rested on his chest with her ear over his heart. It took a moment, but his arms wrapped around her shoulders loosely.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," she whispered, as she listened to his heartbeat.

Derek breathed out slowly, dropping a small kiss to the top of her head as he rubbed small circles into her shoulder blade.

"We'll be okay," Charlotte whispered to him, her eyes closing as her finger pads ran along his lower back.


End file.
